Voldie meets Dumbie
by Phoenix-from-the-flames
Summary: Wie das ganze HP Universum auch sein könnte. COMPLETE (evtl. Epilog)


Voldie meets Dumbie  
  
Voldie hat Harry mit Gedächtniszauber belegt, Harry glaubt dass alles wirklich passiert ist (Leben bei den Dursleys, Voldemort, kurz gesagt alles was in den Büchern stand), in Wahrheit hat er Harry vor vier Jahren mit einem GZ belegt und Harry ist mit Draco Sev und Luc zusammen, seine Eltern leben,Voldie hat das gemacht da Harry mit ihm gewettet und verloren hatte, nun klärt sich alles auf.  
  
Klopf Klopf „Ja Voldie du kannst reinkommen, ich habe dich schon erwartet. „Danke Dumbie, wieso hast du mich denn gerufen? Gibt es Probleme mit deiner Aufgabe?" „Nein mein Junge, ich will nur ein bisschen mit dir reden." „ Über etwas Bestimmtes?" „Ja ich denke da an eine Nacht mit viel Himbeerschnaps und Magischen Pillen, als eine saublöde Wette beschlossen wurde und ich denke da auch an ein Halloween als ein bestimmter Idiot ernst machte und die Wettschuld eingelöst hat......." „Aber Dumbie du weißt doch, Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden." „Na das mag schon sein aber ich finde du treibst es ein wenig zu weit. Ich finde du solltest die Potters wieder nach Hause kommen lassen. Harry ist schon ganz verzweifelt. Er fängt an wirres Zeug zu träumen." „Was denn für Zeug?" „Irgend so was von wegen Todesserangriffen, Schlangen, Crucioflüchen und Foltern. Ich glaube er wird langsam verrückt. Und da wäre noch Severus." „Was hat er denn schon wieder zu meckern?"stöhnte Voldie genervt. „Na ja falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, er steht auf Harry und auf Draco. Und Lucius ist auch nicht besser. Er hat mir nach unserem letzten Treffen erzählt er halte es nicht mehr lange aus und wenn ich nicht bald was dagegen unternehmen würde, würde er Harry, Draco und Severus einen Portschlüssel schicken und Harry über die ganze Sache aufklären. Er ist verrückt nach seinen Liebhabern." „Na gut Dumbie. Ich wird das ganze schon irgendwie regeln. Hey wie wärs wenn ich Harry ein Mal verpasse? Das Motiv ist echt gut." „Und wie willst du ihn dazu bringen auf die „dunkle Seite"zu gehen?" fragte Dumbledore ein wenig genervt. „Na ja, ich hole die Potters zurück und die sagen ihm dann dass wir eigentlich befreundet waren und dass du es warst der ihn zu diesem Abschaum schicken wollte."meinte Voldie begeistert. „Na gut. Ein Versuch kann ja nicht schaden. Ach ja hol doch Sirius auch gleich, Remus wird langsam einsam ohne ihn."lenkte Dumbledore ein. „Wird gemacht Dumbie. Also bis die Tage dann." „Tschüss Voldie." Und damit apparierte Voldie zurück in sein Haus und zu seinen Todessern um alles vorzubereiten.  
  
EINE WOCHE SPÄTER  
  
„Also jeder begriffen was er zu tun hat? Gut dann mal los. Bringt Harry rein."ordnete Voldie an. Kurz darauf wurde Harry Potter in das Zimmer geführt. „Was willst du Tom?"fragte er wütend. „Nicht in diesem Ton junger Mann."stichelte Voldie „Ich wollte dich nur jemandem vorstellen." „Ach und wem? Deinem neusten Supertodesser? Oder hast du ein neues Haustier?"meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Bringt sie rein."sagte Voldie zu einem Todesser, Harry völlig ignorierend. „Komm erzähl keinen Scheiss. Bella hat das tatsächlich gesagt? Meine Güte ich glaube die braucht endlich mal wieder nen Mann." „James halt den Mund. Wir sind da." „Sorry Lilly, Tagchen Voldie alte Schabracke. Wie geht's? Mann ist das lange her." „Ja so um die 4 Jahre. Nicht wahr Siri?" „Genau Lilly." „Schnauze! Ich hab euch hier hergeholt um diesem jungen Burschen die Wahrheit zu sagen."erklärte Voldie und deutete auf Harry. Erstaunt starrten James, Lilly und Sirius zu Harry. „Na endlich Voldie, hab mich schon gefragt wann du endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken willst."stöhnte James genervt. „Mom? Dad? Sirius? Was soll das Tom? Ist das ein schlechter Scherz? Die sind alle tot."rief Harry. „Na ja weißt du Harry dass war so"begann Sirius „Dumbledore hat uns mit einem Zauber belegt"unterbrach Lily „der uns in einen Komaähnlichen Zustand versetzte"warf James ein „und er hat darauf bestanden dass du nie erfährst dass ich dein Grossvater bin, also Lily's Vater. Ich habe es erst vor kurzem rausgefunden, da mich Dumbledore mit einem Zauber belegt hatte und ich glaube er hatte gehofft dass du mich umbringst ehe der Zauber unwirksam wird."übernahm Voldie. „Also hat mich Dumbledore doch nur ausgenutzt. Dieser Bastard."fluchte Harry. „Hüte deine Zunge junger Mann."neckte ihn Voldie. „Hey Opa, gibt's ne Möglichkeit Dumbledore zu beseitigen?"fragte Harry. „Na aber sicher doch."sagte Voldie. „Und die wäre?"fragte Harry neugierig. „WERDE EIN TODESSER!!!"erklärte Voldie stolz. „Darüber muss ich kurz nachdenken."meinte Harry.  
  
-2 Stunden später-  
  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher dass es nicht wehtut wenn du mir das Mal machst?"fragte Harry. „Ja Harry, zum viertausenddreihundertungfünzigsten Mal, es tut nicht weh." meinte Voldie genervt. „Na gut."sagte Harry und streckte seinen linken Arm aus. „Du kriegst es auf den rechten Arm. Sonst ist es so auffällig."meinte Voldie. „Malus Dunklus Erscheinus!"rief er und fuchtelte wild mit dem Zauberstab. Plötzlich brach Harry schreiend zusammen. „Ups hab die Anti-Schmerz-Formel vergessen. Das haben wir gleich, Negativus Schmerzus."meinte Voldie verlegen. Harry stand wieder auf, schüttelte sich den Staub von der Robe und tat so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. „Also und wie soll das jetzt helfen diesen senilen alten Lemonendropsfressenden Sack zu beseitigen?"fragte Harry. „Ach das geht ganz einfach. Leg dich auf den Boden und schliesse deine Augen."erklärte Voldie und Harry tat wie ihm geheissen. Voldie trat auf ihn zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry's Schläfe. „AMNESIA RETURNUS!"rief er und Harry fing daraufhin unkontrolliert an zu lachen als wäre er von einem Kitzelfluch getroffen worden. „Mensch Voldie ich hätte nie gedacht dass du dass so gut hinkriegst." meinte er während er aufstand und sich den Staub von der Robe schüttelte. „Bist du auch nicht sauer auf mich?"fragte Voldie ein wenig verlegen. „Ach was! Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden! Ich werde einfach nie mehr mit dir wetten."grinste Harry und klopfte Voldie auf die Schulter. „Also ich muss dann mal los. Ich hab einiges mit Draci Luc und Sev nachzuholen."sagte Harry und zwinkerte allen zu bevor er nach Malfoy Manor apparierte. 


End file.
